


Forced Fruit

by Aclevercomment



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Nala [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Furry, Light Bondage, Object Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclevercomment/pseuds/Aclevercomment
Summary: A jealous Zira trys to fight for the heart of Scar, but soon finds her self in deep trouble with Nala and Shenzi.
Relationships: Nala/Shenzi (The Lion King), Nala/Zira (The Lion King)
Series: The Sexual Adventures of Nala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532216
Kudos: 23





	Forced Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Critcism welcomed. Compliments appreciated.

"Please?"

"Fuck no!"

"But I found this banana and everything!" 

"I said fuck no!"

Ever since their threesome with Scar, Nala had been eager to try new things with Shenzi. Everything from rimjobs to licking armpits, and now shoving things up their pussy. It wasn't that Shenzi didn't like sex but she didn't have the same sex drive as a curious pre-teen. She had hoped to get some peace and quiet in the jungle, but Nala saw her try to slip away followed behind her. Now Shenzi marched deeper into the jungle, wishing Nala would just give up and go home.

"I promise to cum quickly!" Nala begged

Shenzi turned around, "Look kid! Why don't you just find yourself a girlfriend or something? Because I ain't-"

Suddenly, Shenzi picked up a third scent coming from someone close. She wildly looked around for whoever was hiding in the bushes, but found no one. Suddenly, an angry scream came from above. The two looked up and saw a figure leaping out of the trees. But before Shenzi could react or make out who it was they landed on top of her and began to strangle her. She tried to fight them off but the person had both knees on her chest and was stronger than her. A female voice came out of the person screaming curses and threats as Shenzi felt the ground around her for anything to hit them with. She came up with nothing and started to feel light-headed. Just as she started to consider that this was the end, she heard a "Thunk!" The mystery person grip went slack as they fell off of Shenzi. Gasping for air, Shenzi sat up to find Nala standing in front of her with a rock in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Nala asked, stunned at what she just did.

Shenzi nodded, "I'll be *ulk!* fine kid..." She then turned to see the identity of her attacker and when she saw who it was, everything made sense. Lying unconscious next to her was a lioness named Zira, she was one of the few lionesses that actually liked Scar as king, though "like" would be an understatement of her feelings toward Scar. She absolutely loved him, she wanted to have his children one day. From his voice to his stride, to the color of his eyes, everything about him made her pussy wet. Shenzi put the pieces together. Nala probably didn't wash after the threesome, so when she got back to Pride Rock, she was covered Shenzi and Scar's scent, which pissed Zira off.

"I-I think we should get out of here." Nala said, clearly shook up about what just happened, "Before she wakes up."

Shenzi stood up and shook her head, "Naw, that's not how you deal with a crazy bitch like this. We gotta teach `er a lesson"

Nala shot Shenzi a confused a concerned look, "Like what?"

A mischievous smirk came across Shenzi?s face, "Well, first of all, Imma need some vines..."

Zira started to come to, she found herself on her back with her hands tied behind her.

"Wha-what's Happening?" She asked as her mind started to clear up

"All right bitch here's the deal..." Shenzi said standing over her head.

"You slut! I?ll kill you! You don't deserve him!" Zira screamed and struggled in vain against her bonds.

Shenzi ignored her and continued, "My little friend here wants to try some freaky shit on you. And you're gonna let her. Or else Imma tell Scar that I saw you suckn' off a gang of hyenas, and he'll never fuck you."

Zira's expression changed from angry to frightened, "H-He won't believe you!"

Shenzi raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't he?"

"You can't do that to me! You can't!"

"And I won't. As long as you be a good girl and let us have our fun." She said as she used her fingers to spread her pussy.

Before Zira could respond, she felt her legs pushed open. She looked down and saw Nala looking intently at her vagina and holding a large banana. At that moment Zira knew she should've stayed at Pride rock. With a chuckle, Shenzi lowered herself and sat on Zira's face. Her pussy was pungent as if she only washed once a month. She tasted like it too, her juices were sour and thick, Zira nearly gagged. Despite Shenzi's lack of hygiene, Zira was able to focus and began to lick her pussy, paying special attention to her clit in hopes to make her cum as fast as possible.

Her strategy was somewhat effective, however, Shenzi needed a bit more. "Agh! Almost..." The hyena gasped, "...here, this should help" She readjusted her position and made it so that Zira's nose pressed directly on her asshole. "Ahhh! There! That's perfect! Keep licking!"

To Zira's surprise, Shenzi's ass was more pleasant smelling than her pussy. She probably kept it clean for Scar, and It appeared that she enjoyed anal stimulation. As Zira kept licking Shenzi's moans became louder. She was beginning to think that her punishment was almost over until she felt a huge wet banana shoved up her pussy.

"MMMMHHHH!" Zira screamed from under Shenzi, her toes curling from being stretched so suddenly.

Nala quickly snatched the banana out, "I'm sorry! Did I do it wrong?"

Shenzi rolled her eyes, "Kid, we're raping this bitch. You can do whatever ya' want to her."

Nala then looked back at Zira's pussy. She didn't like hurting people, but the way her body reacted was sexy to Nala. She took the banana and thrust it back into Zira, who struggled to concentrate on eating Shenzi out. Nala started to get wet as she heard the Zira quiffe and watched her squirm in discomfort. She started to finger herself in pace with the banana, she wanted to feel like she was fucking Zira herself. Using three fingers, Nala began to push deep into herself. Her breathes became heavy, and she started sweating. She got so into the moment that she didn't realize that with every stoke she got deeper into Zira until she rammed the banana straight into her cervix.

"AAAAAHHHH! FUCK!" Zira screamed. Her stomach was filled with pain and she nearly pissed herself. Nala didn't stop, Zira's wails made her pussy hotter. Zira was so concerned with the banana, that she forgot about Shenzi.

"Hey! Get back to work!" the Hyena demanded.

Zira struggled to get any words out, "I- I can't... It's too deep..."

"I said..." Shenzi took her claws and pinched Zira's nipple, "Get. Back. To. Work"

"OW! Ok! I'll do it!" She hoped that focusing on Shenzi would take her mind off her cervix, but the pounding thrust sent waves of pain through her body.

Meanwhile, Nala started to feel like her fingers weren't enough. She tried to think of something to help her, then she realized that Zira could only take 2/3rds of the banana and the rest just stuck out of her. Nala took this as an opportunity to experiment. She pushed the banana as far as it could go and then slipped her pussy on rest. She then grabbed onto Zira's leg and started tribbing with the banana still inside. Zira's pain turned into agony. The grinding going on inside her was almost enough to make her pass out. Her pussy licking strategy had gone out of the window as a result. She was wildly licking Shenzi with no technique, and strangely enough, it was working.

Shenzi was losing it, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God.. Just like that!" She began to rock a little so that Zira's nose rubbed her asshole and made the sensation even better.

The three of them were covered in each other's sweat. The smell of their musk and pussy juices was intoxicating, especially to Nala. She took Zira's foot and began licking it, the taste of salt and the smell of her toes brought Nala close to climaxing. Suddenly, Shenzi let out a cry and squirted on Zira?s face. She then fell on her back, trembling. Seeing Zira covered in Shenzi's fluids was enough for Nala to reach an orgasm of her own. A surge of pleasure rushed through her body, turning her pure ecstasy into pure satisfaction. They all laid there for a while, panting and regaining their strength.

Shenzi then sat up and looked at Zira who fell unconscious, "Well that was fun!" She stood up and helped Nala to her feet. "You got really into it kid! I think you're kinkier than you let on!"

Nala blushed, "I.. uh... Let's just go back home"

"Heh, alright, but wash up before you go," Shenzi said as they walked away, leaving Zira behind. "You can't just walk in there smelling like hot sex!"

Nala suddenly realized that she smelled like pussy and sweat. She broke eye contact with Shenzi in embarrassment. "I didn't realize I smelled so bad. M-Maybe you could come help me wash? You know, make sure I do it right? I-if that's not too weird..."

Shenzi busted out in laughter, "Ha! You Sure are a slut kid! But yeah. I'll help you out."

Nala smiled. In one day, she learned more about her kinks and discovered a whole new side of herself. She didn't know where her sexual adventures were leading her, but she knew that she didn't want them to stop.


End file.
